dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfonse vs. Elesis
DBX - Alfonse VS Elesis.png|Commander Ghost DBX - Alfonse VS Elesis 2.png|Commander Ghost (Ver.2) Description Fire Emblem vs. Elsword! It's a battle between these two serious siblings as the Prince of Askr faces of against the Red Haired Knight! Which one of them will be victroious!?!? The Prince or the Grand master?!?! Interlude NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX!! DBX The Order of Heroes had returned from the World of Awakening once again after hearing of Princess Veronica of Embla and was currently standing in the Summoning Grounds of Askr with the Summoner currently loading the Breidablik with five orbs as Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna along with a newly summoned Eliwood, Hector, and Ninian watching in amazement as well. “This weapon is capable of summoning heroes from other worlds? Such a strange but yet fascinating item.” Eliwood said as he stood by Sharena watching the Summoner prepare to summon a hero. “Still feels like something is impossible.” Hector but Anna simply smiled at the General of Ostia and offered him one of her signature smiles. “Well prepared to be amazed because it looks like that our Summoner and Tactician is about to summon another hero!” Anna stated with a tone of conviction as the Summoner prepared to fire. “I wonder who’ll be summoned next, oh maybe it’ll be the Radiant Hero!” Sharena said excitedly and the Summoner pulled the trigger to Breidablik and fired the orbs as they turned green, blue, yellow, purple, and red before combining and causing a blue sphere of energy to appear however that sphere soon turned crimson red and the Breidablik started shaking much to the Summoner’s shock. The Summoner grabbed the handle of Breidablik to try and steady it however this was proving to be difficult as it started glowing red as well prompting Alfonse and Eliwood to run beside the Summoner and both grabbing the weapon trying to get it stable and both of their eyes widen in shock as Breidablik began glowing the same crimson red as the sphere of energy. “Prince Alfonse, what is happening?!” Eliwood asked as he tightened his grip around the Breidablik and the Summoner’s hand as the weapon began shaking even more violently than before. “I don’t know!” Alfonse said as he did the same however before either of them could try anything else, the sphere of energy soon released a large pulse of energy knocking the Summoner, Eliwood, and Alfonse back and sending them both sliding hard against the ground prompting Ninian, Sharena, and Anna to run over to their sides. Sharena helped Alfonse up while Anna and Ninian helped the Summoner and Eliwood up respectively and they all looked forward to see nothing but smoke filling the area in front of them. (Cue Summon (Together We Ride) - Fire Emblem Heroes) The smoke soon began to clear as the colors red, white, and hints of gold started becoming visible and soon revealed a woman wearing a red and white dress like armor with gold accents, in her hand was a large claymore colored red, grey, white, black and hints of gold with the gold colors circling around a red gem in the base of the blade where the handle connected with it however the most distinct feature was her Crimson colored hair that was almost as long as her blade and fitting her appearance was her crimson colored eyes. This was the Crimson Knight…'Elesis'. “Who is she…?” Ninian asked as she along with everyone else stared at Elesis in shock with Alfonse being helped up by Sharena who was staring at Elesis in shock and amazement. “She’s not from any of the worlds that we’ve seen or visited but…she kinda resembles Commander Anna a bit.” Sharena commented as Alfonse was finally standing watching in the same surprise of the person that standing before them, Anna helped the Summoner stand and looked at Elesis more closely before her eyes widened in shock. “Could she be from the World of Elrios…?” Anna said causing Sharena and Alfonse too look at the commander in shock as the siblings then looked at Elesis. “But isn’t the World of Elrios supposed to be a legend?!” Sharena commented in shock however Alfonse instead of saying anything walked towards Elesis who was examining her surroundings around her however her eyes soon turned towards the Prince of Askr and she grabbed the hilt of her Claymore prompting Alfonse to put his hand on the hilt of Fólkvangr. “Who are you? Where am I?” Elesis questioned as she watched Alfonse cease his approach and stand completely still in order to not provoke a hostile response. “I am Prince Alfonse of Askr; we do not mean any harm.” Alfonse declared however Elesis instead looked at Alfonse skeptically and lifted her Claymore entering a combat stance. “I want to believe you, prove it too me.” Elesis stated and Alfonse looked at her slight hesitance not wanting to fight a potentially new ally however that hesitance soon faded away as he realized this was the only possible way for Elesis to believe him. (Cue Stand Your Ground - Final Fantasy XV) Alfonse nodded as he drew Fólkvangr and assumed his fighting stance while readied herself for the battle that was about to commence and soon dashed at Alfonse swinging her claymore prompting the Prince of Askr to block with his shield creating sparks as the large claymore scrapped against it and elesis pulled it back raising it over her head to strike once again. Aidan: Here We Gooooo!! Alfonse raised Fólkvangr and swung the sword as Elesis swung her her claymore downwards at him causing the strikes strikes to clash and for their swords to lock, Elesis broke the clash and pushed Alfonse back as she swung her sword in a series of strong swings forcing the Prince on the defensive and forcing him back as he blocked each strike from the Grand Master. “Sonic Blade!” Elesis swiftly swung her sword at Alfonse in a spiral motion creating a shockwave around her forcing the Prince of Askr to raise his shield and block the attack however he was sent sliding back hard before coming to a stop and ran at Elesis with the Grand Master doing the same, Alfonse leapt into the air and turned moved his body before spiraling towards Elesis with his sword ready prompting the Grand Master to come to a stop and raise her Claymore above her as he came down and swung blocking the strike as well as causing their blades to lock. Alfonse landed in front of Elesis swinging Fólkvangr multiple times only for each strike to be blocked by Elesis and countered by her prompting Alfonse to pull his blade back and thrust it forward at the Grand Master however she sidestepped and raised her Claymore to the side causing Fólkvangr to scrape against it, Elesis suddenly charged forward ramming into Alfonse and began pushing him back as she continued charging forward before finally shopping and delivering a swing of her Claymore to the Prince knocking him back even further. Alfonse came to a stop only to rush at Elesis once again however the Grand Master raised her sword above her head as it ignited in flames and she swung it forward launching a wave of fire at the Prince who quickly raised his shield blocking the flames and continued charging at her. Alfonse reached Elesis and quickly punched at the Crimson Knight with his shield forcing her to stumble back prompting Alfonse to press the assault as he began Fólkvangr multiple times each strike faster and stronger than the last forcing Elesis to block each strike and be forced to take a step back each time she did until he swung his sword at her again however this time, Elesis pushed her sword forward pushing the attack as well as sending Alfonse stumbling back from the sudden counter. “Unlimited Blade!” Elesis began swinging her Claymore in a series of Sword Strikes with Alfonse blocking each one until the Grand Master swung her sword downward at the ground causing a column of fire to explode in front of Alfonse hitting him and forcing him back, Alfonse pulled his sword back as what looked like the sun began shining on him. "My apologies." Alfonse said as he leapt at Elesis who was blinded by the light shining on only to recover too late as Alfonse swung Fólkvangr at her and the strike connected causing green sparkles to appear around Alfonse and fade away as fast as they came while Elesis stumbled backwards prompting Alfonse to close the distance and deliver another set of strikes to the Grand Master before ending the assault with an outward Horizontal strike sending Elesis flying back and sending her rolling on the ground before quickly recovering and getting up. ‘He’s pretty skilled and his swordsmanship is just as good as Elsword and might even be on par with Raven's, I need to be careful.’ Elesis thought as she readied her Claymore while Alfonse readied Fólkvangr and both began circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Alfonse lunged forward thrusting Fólkvangr forward only for Elesis to side step avoiding the strike and proceeded to swing her Claymore at Alfonse only for the Prince to pull his blade back and quickly block the strike and began swinging his sword at the Grand Master only for her to match each strike with one of her own. “Critical Dive!” Elesis pulled her Claymore back and thrusted it forward only Alfonse to block the strike however Elesis pulled the Claymore back causing it to scrape against Fólkvangr creating sparks, Elesis raised her sword above her head and swung it downward prompting Alfonse to raise his shield above his head blocking the strike however he bended his legs a bit as he was nearly forced onto his knees by the power of the strike. Alfonse pushed the Claymore back and proceeded to punch forward with his shield hitting Elesis directly in the face with it sending the Grand Master stumbling back and the Prince of Askr used this opportunity to to deliver multiple slashes to Elesis forcing the Grand Master back even further as she stabbed her Claymore into the ground as leverage to support herself until shaking her head and pushing herself up as well as pulling her Claymore out of the ground. “Judgement Buster!” Elesis swung her sword and began spinning in place and Alfonse found him pulled in and was immediately slashed by the spiraling Elesis in a vortex of sword swings and this continued until Elesis stopped delivering one final outward strike with her Claymore knocking Alfonse back however the Grand Master didn’t falter in her assault as she leapt towards the prince delivering another slash to him across the chest. “Upper Slash!” Elesis swung her her sword trailed with fire as she swung it upwards in a circular motion at Alfonse who quickly raised Fólkvangr to block the strike however he was knocked into the air and Elesis raised her Claymore as the weapon began glowing orange. “This ends here, Divine Blade!” Elesis swung her her glowing Claymore downwards as three large claymores resembling the one that she was wielding descended from the sky downwards and they all converged on the Prince of Askr as they crashed into him as well as the ground and exploded in an eruption of fire and Alfonse was sent launched out of the eruption crashing hard into the ground in front of Sharena, Summoner, Anna, Hector, Eliwood, Ninian with his outfit heavily damaged and covered in ash. Sharena immediately ran to her brothers side to see if he was injured however Alfonse simply pushed himself up enough where he could look forward and saw Elesis standing a few feet away from him and Sharena as she swung her sword and spun before pointing the Claymore at him prompting him to nod in understand. “I’ve lost…” Alfonse said and before he knew it, a white gloved hand was in front of him and he looked to see Elesis in front of him offering him a helpful hand up to which he accepted and was pulled up by the Grand Master. “I believe you Prince Alfonse, my name is Elesis” She said and Alfonse nodded while Sharena simply smiled in joy at the new ally and hero that they had just befriended. “Well then Elesis, welcome to the Order of Heroes!!” Sharena exclaimed happily. DBX Who are you rooting for? Alfonse Elesis Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Commander Ghost Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies